Unchanging Destiny
by Imnobodyanymore
Summary: Darkness has risen over Popstar. A certain Star warrior cannot stop it alone. Can Kirby and his friends stop the 'evil' Will they fight until the very end? Meta knight also knows something what kirby dont. What is it? Is he supposed to know or not? Will it ever be peaceful in popstar again? WARNING: no pairings(?)Time knows! sometimes dark, and blood. OC's later,no biggie
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! My first fanfic, so please be kind!**

**Enjoy the story.**

Chapter 1: Unstoppable fate

The night was still young.

Meta Knight stood on the roof of Dedede's castle.

Popstar was peaceful for years, it's already 3 years ago since Nightmare was defeated by Kirby. Meta Knight smiles when he thinks about that. _Kirby has gotten so strong despise his age._ Suddenly his eyes turned green_; Its also too long time ago I trained him. How long it has been? 3 months ago?_ Meta Knight sighed.

_An ignorant person would ask: Why would you train Kirby? Nightmare and his demon beasts is defeated! So who cares?_

First, demon beast are defeated, yes, but not gone: Meta Knight is one of them, of course nobody knows that, and nobody have to know that. It'll stay a deep and a dark secret. But that also means there's still demon beast lurking around and they will attack the castle whenever they want.

And second, Kirby is a natural soldier, a star warrior. Star warriors always trained to stay strong

I need to train with him again. Tomorrow.

And so Meta Knight went to his room.

_'D-don't .. don't touch my son! Leave him alone!'_

_A dark shadow-figure appeared. _

_'Get out of my way'_

_'N-..no!'  
__**SLASH**_

_Blood was everywhere, the dark figure shadow came closer and closer.._

_'Now I got you, Meta… Come with me, we've got great plans for you…'_

_'MOM!..' yelled meta he looked much younger, and he's like Kirby with his opal eyes only with silver eyes and white cheeks _

_'Soon you don't remember you have a family, Meta. They are unnecessary. You'll be a demon, you wont remember them all. Nightmare will make you a great demon beast.' _

_Meta was frightened, he looked in his red eyes. He was also a puffball, dark-pink and red eyes_

_'Who are you?! Leave me alone! MOM!'_

_Before he could react his mom, everything was black_

_'You can't escape from__** him**__ , my son..'_

***GASP GASP***

Meta knight was one shot awake, thousand thoughts entered his brain.

What was that? It doesn't make any sense. He never had a family, yet why he had that weird dream? Or rather nightmare. And son? He doesn't have parents and never had.. .well Nightmare but he never , and never will called him father.

Meta knight walked to his balcony and watched the beautiful sea of Popstar. You had a nice view from his balcony.

_It was just a nightmare. I was created in the darkness by Nightmare. Born as a demon, lived as a Star warrior. Dreams never make sense. I never depend on luck or my dreams, it's all my choices I made it myself. _

Meta knight feels calm again, thinking make him depressed.

_….Lived as a star warrior, until the day will come. I already accepted that fate. Nobody can't change that. I will train Kirby so he can stop that fate._

And so he slept again.

_But if they weren't here, would my choices be different? Maybe I could have escaped that fate? But that's all past. Nothing can't be changed._

_Only Kirby can stop it.._

_It.._

Cliffhangeerrr!

Ha, review! I love to hear what you think about the story! J

I'm very sorry if I made some stupid wrong grammars / spelling. English isn't my mother language but I want to hear them, so I'll learn and write better!

Kindly regards

Fourletters


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!  
I don't own anything. - inspiration thanks to all meta knight stories!**

**Im using the japanse version by the way, and this is focused on the anime. Maybe some from characters from games**

**Again: I own NOTHING.**

**Enjoy the story :)**

'Poyo!' Fumu sighed. 'Okay Kirby, I'll make a cake for you. Will you please pay attention after that then?'

Kirby jumped happily but when he saw butterfly he ran away with a small voice 'Bwuttrflai!'

Fumu watched how Kirby chased butterfly and smiles. _Kirby is so adorable, but I wish he could pay attention for just .. I dunno? 10 minutes? Kirby need awful lots to learn.._

'Fumu?'

Fumu was shocked 'Meta naito kyou!'

'I assume you were making a cake?'

'Yeah for Kirby' said Fumu.

Meta knight chuckled, and Fumu scowled. _What's so funny about it?_

'Poyopoyopyoo! Meta kniggh!'

Fumu was surprised. When did he learn to call Meta Knight his name? Even its already 3 years ago, Kirby is still having his problems with speaking his language, and is still using his favorite poyo…

'Ah Kirby , there you are. I was planning to train you again – with the sword that is' said Meta Knight.

'Yes! Poyo!' said Kirby. _Perhaps.. did Meta Knight learn with speaking to? But.._

Kirby squeaked happily and tugged on Meta Knight cape. Meta Knight smiled under his mask. _Always eager _

_Realization suddenly hit Fumu. They look almost the same! Perhaps they are relative? No, that's not possible.. Absurd theory._

Meta Knight walked away with Kirby. They went -

_Training. Why? _

'Yeah that is it! Don't lower you guard Kirby!'

You can see the blue puffball is only holding back with his shining sword called Galaxia.

The pink puffball was exhausted, training took a lot of energy. 'Okay Kirby, let's take a break….I guess its time for-'

'CAKE! POYO!" and so Kirby ran away , his way to Fumu.

Meta Knight was surprised how Kirby still had energy to run away like that_. I guess I overdid a little_ he chuckled.

Suddenly there was an explosion nearby. _In the castle?!_

Fumu and Bun noticed that too, but Kirby was too busy with eating cake.

'What was that , sis?!' said Bun to her. Fumu looked at him 'How am I supposed to know?! C'mon lets see where that came from!'

And so siblings ran away from their room, leaving a confused Kirby behind.

'Poyo?'

Meta knight has a bad feeling about it.

_This feelings.. its familiar.. _

Again cliffie!

(^o^) [-] CAKE KIRBY


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! New chappy! ;d

Enjoy!

**_'What was that , sis?!' said Bun to her. Fumu looked at him 'How am I supposed to know?! C'mon lets see where that explosion came from!'_**

**_And so siblings ran away from their room, leaving a confused Kirby behind._**

**_'Poyo?'_**

**_Meta knight has a bad feeling about it._**

_**This feelings.. its familiar.**._

'What's the meaning of this , Escargon?! I didnt bought any demon beast yet.. and what's with this explosion?!" said an overweigth penguin, a tyrant who wish to have kirby dead. (yeah he still do because Kirby is still eating all his foods!)

'But majesty..' said the purple snail 'we can't even buy demon beast for 3 year-'

'**SILENCE!** I dont want to hear more of that!' roarde Dedede to Escargon.

Escargon pity him. Staying everyday in the castle is boring, since the demonbeast are gone the King was so utterly bored all the times, and yet there's nothing what Escargon can do. Sometimes Dedede was reading some old demon beast advertisement to kill time.

'Majesty, I've got an idea.. Why not look what happened just a sec ago?'

'You mean the explosion?' Escargon sweatdropped 'Yes sir-' 'EXCELLENT IDEA! Lets go!' and so Dedede ran to the roof of the castle. (That's where the explosion came from)

**A/N yeah sorry forget to write that roof-thingy in chapter 2 lol! Dont kill me and spare your rotten tomates... please?**

2 armored knights was patrolling in the castle. Until the explosion came they both glared each other.

'Is this what Meta Knight talked about, Sword?'

'You mean the space-visitor?' said the green-armored knight

Blade nodded. 'Well something like that, im kinda unsure what he mean about that.'

'... yeah , I hope its nothing serious. Sir Meta Knight can sometimes be vague but he's never wrong.'

And yes Sword and Blade were right. The explosion is from a space visitor. It wasn't a landing from a ship, no, its was different

It was_ his_ attack.

Meta Knight, Kirby , Fumu and Bun couldn't see much because of smoke from the explosion.

'Its on the roof , hurry!' said Bun. When they reached the roof of the castle everyone gasped:

'Is that ...?' said a confused Fumu

'No Fumu , its not what you think.' interrupted Meta Knight

_He's __**not**__ a star warrior._

A figure was flying in the air, he had a pink lance and a shield, and strangely enough a mask like meta knight with dark red eyes, and he got horn rising up from the top of his mask, and his mask has a vertical and horizontal opening which look like nothing to Meta Knight, who only has a horizontal opening in his mask (like a 'V'). He looked greatly similar to Kirby due to his dark-pink colour.

Much to Fumu and Bun suprise Meta Knight seems to know him.

'His name is Galacta Knight' he said emotionless.

Kirby looked at Meta knight. He seems to be really tense, and his eyes is turning dark red while looking at the figure who was called Galacta knight, Kirby was terrified. Even he tried to talk emotionless, it seems Kirby had always have a sixth sense how his mentor was feeling. And coincidental his red eyes angry eyes is almost the same as Galacta Knight's eyes.

_He was angry but also afraid_

_afraid.._

_Poyo meda night?_

**CLIFFF! Mwahaha ;d**

**Its getting here.. its getting here..**

**I hope you guys are enjoying, even my grammar is terrible im trying to do my best..! But honestly writing isn't one of my best stuff what I can do but its so much fun!**

**And I am off!**

**PS: any PM is welcome , i'd love to talk so dont be afraid and chat with meh if you want! :3**

**about the next chapter; im not sure when it'll come out but probably 2morrow again! And otherwise .. the day after that...or...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Back to the business! :P **

**Im going to haunt you guys with my terrible writing.. ^_^**

**I don't own anything!**

**Enjoy~**

'Meta Knight, what do you mean? Do you know him?' asked Fumu.

No response. Meta Knight take his sword Galaxia from his scabbard and looked firmly at Galacta Knight.

'Oh, you are going to fight with me _Meta Knight?_' Galacta knight said, his voice full of sarcasm '_**You **_fight me?'

'There's no need to repeat things you know.' said Meta knight calmy, his grip on Galaxy strongly. Galacta Knight was still flying in the air, but after a few seconds landed perfectly on the roof of Dedede's castle.

'That's true, you don't want me to repeat some stuff from your past, right _Meta Knight?'_

Meta knight eyes went red but an old memory came up in his head..

Long time ago..

'Mom what are you doing with Kirby? Why are you putting him in the star ship?'

'You need to leave this planet aswell, dear..' Meta -knight-'s mother voice was full of sadness. 'You need to stay strong and-''

'What do you mean? I don't want to leave here, I want to stay with you!' Meta feel his tears coming up in his eyes. His mother walked to him and stroke his cheeks.

'Meta, you need to be gone here. I want you to be safe. You do not belong here.'

'What do you mean?!'

'It means I want you to grow up to become a strong person. You have so much to see, Meta. You're so young, you need to explore anything. Experience and _live the life.'_

'But mom I don't want to leave you! Does that mean I need to be in star ship like Kirby but-

'shhh, its okay Mety.. Nothing will happen, you'll sleep here for a long time you don't feel pain. You'll be together with Kirby.'

Then everything became a bit more blurry

Galacta knight fighting his mom. Or rather his _dad_ was fighting his mom.

Wait..

Wasn't Nightmare his father?

Wasn't he created by Nightmare?

Doesn't make any sense. It was just a dream!

Nightmare created him, in the darkness alone.

That was the place where Meta knight did belong, but yet why does he have that _inner feeling_, the **urge** to kill Galacta Knight?

His past is something he want to erase.

_Forget._

Back to the present.~

His resolve is set. _Galacta Knight_ must die.

He looked at Galacta Knight, he was standing one surface higher.

Meta knight jumped to Galacta knight, swords met.

_CLASH_

Kirby watched at two professional swordsmen fighting. Fumu and Bun was amazed how fast they could fight, you barely couldn't see the swords. Its also their first time to see Meta Knight so angry. His eyes was red the whole fight.

But Kirby was troubled.

'Poyo! Meda!' Kirby yelled, he wanted to help his mentor! There must be something so he can help him! Ah Sword and Blade!

Sword and Blade were running to Meta Knight, much to their surprise to see him fighting with an mysterious angel-winged figure. 'Sir!'

Meta Knight was troubled. Galacta knight was not an opponent that you can underestimate. No matter how hard he tried, Galacta knight seems to overpower him.

_Even nobody will trust me after this , but I have no choice. I need him dead, so nothing will change. And that's good. _

Meta knight pushed Galacta Knight back hard, making Galacta Knight surprised he narrowed his eyes to Meta Knight. Meta Knight and close his eyes briefly..

Suddenly Galacta Knight seems to know what Meta Knight is doing

'Finally, you'll giving your **all** _Meta Knight?' _challenged Galacta knight , and he clenched his fist to him. 'Just one time, I was getting impatient!"

Two dark purple wings were unfolded from Meta Knight's cape. Everyone gasped. Fumu and Bun was terrified, while Escargon and Dedede was amazed and Kirby remained the same. He didn't care. He want his mentor to be safe!

Even with his wings unfolded, Galacta Knight seems to be far more powerful then Meta Knight, because he keep overpowering him.

_Meta_

Meta knight was shocked, what was that voice? _Galacta knight's_?

_Meta, I don't want to fight with you._

Two swordmen suddenly stopped with fighting and walked back, making bigger distance between them.

Fumu watched the whole fight, she can tell they weren't giving them all. But the most shocking thing was Meta Knight's wings. Now she know why he acted so mysteriously, was he afraid to show his true colours? That he was a demon? Even so, fumu wasn't angry; Meta Knight saved them all. If he wanted to kill Kirby like Nightmare wanted, he would already done so. But he never did.

_What does this mean?_

_What is the hell is he planning?_

_Is he a noble soldier she always thought he was? A star warrior with wrong origins?_

Bun looked at his sister. She was strangely_ very_ calm and, less strangely, deep in thoughts.

'Sis, we need to help Meta Knight! We-' Fumu smiled at his brother that he didn't saw Meta Knight as a monster. Instead he still saw him as a friend. A noble warrior. _Right?_

'You two all need to back up! Don't stay near! _Run!'_ said Sword.

Blade gestures children to follow her. (Yeah blade is a girl ^-^) '_Come!'_

Kirby didn't want to go, his face is determined. He is going to help Meta Knight!

Taking Blade's sword 'H-hey! _Kirby! _What are you doin-_' _Kirby ran to his mentor, but he can't reach him because he was on a roof where's no stairs or whatsoever

'Poyo!' Kirby puffed himself up, making him flying like a balloon and finally he reached where Galacta Knight and Meta Knight were fighting.

Blade watched Kirby flying away. 'Come , we musn't stay here!'

Fumu and Bun nodded. 'Let's go!'

'Poyooooo!' Kirby was relieved to see his mentor – still unwounded but not unscratched. (cough there's a difference xd)

'Kirby! What are you doing!? Stay away from this!' shouted Meta Knight.

'Calm down, Meta. There's no need to proctective, I wont attack him.'

Now Kirby and Meta Knight was confused, but Meta knight glared at Galacta Knight.

'What do you want then?' his grips on his sword Galaxia only became stronger.

'You know you can't win you know? You should feel happy or something I don't kill you right now. I can easily do that Meta Knight.' said Galacta Knight lazily.

'Poyo! Yow wont huwt meda!' (You dont hurt Meta!)

'Oh how sweet to protect him, but you know Kirby? You don't know him. You don't know a thing about him!'

Galacta Knight red eyes seems to glow a little more. Like he was _excited._

Kirby frowned. He was just taunting.

'Poyo I will stowp yow' (I will stop you)

'You will stop _me_? Oh stop this please. I can easily blow up this castle in one attack and-'

'ENOUGH , what do you want Galacta Knight? What on the earth do YOU want from us?'

Galacta Knight laughed evilly. His laugh was short and dark. Kirby felt a cold chill down in his spine. He wasn't one to trust with.

'Meta Knight, There's no 'us' only you. I need you in my plans. Let's say if you are willing to work with me, I won't blow up this castle and I won't kill anyone. Sounds fair huh?'

'I'll never work for your plans- I never will. '

'I knew you would answer like that…'

In a flash moment Galacta Knight rushed to Kirby's side planning to strike him.

Meta Knight's yellow eyes widened

'NO! KIRBY!'

It happened all so fast – Meta Knight dashes forward with his wings to Kirby. Fast and furious as he is , he pushed Kirby away and felt a sharp pain in his back. Forming a big red pool on the floor.

_Dang_

Behind his mask, Galacta knight smiled insanely.

_Gotcha._

**Hehe im back! ^_^**

**I'm sorry for my 'suddenly' pause. Something bad happened in my real life – but I don't want to talk about it. Its not important to share with yo guys. c:**

**Did you enjoy the story? – Please review! Critism is welcomed.**

**Oh and don't hesitate if you want to talk with me, I love to talk so PM me if you want! 3**

_**Fourletters **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! **

**Sorry i was late with updatin', real life & school bugging me -_- Oh yeah there was someone who was praising me… Oh stop it you! It make me really embarassed :$!**

**Well enough blabbering! **

**Enjoy!**

_'NO! KIRBY!'_

_It all happened to fast…_

_Dang_

_Behind his mask, Galacta knight smiled insanely._

_Gotcha._

Kirby woke up, rain falling on his face. He noticed he was the only one here on the roof.

How long he was unconscious, he didn't know. Curious he gaze around.

Then realization suddenly hit Kirby;

_Meta Knight! _

Kirby still saw red pool blood on the floor, but Meta Knight was gone and so was Galacta Knight.

_Where did he go?_

Darkness, everything was darkness.

Tap tap tap tap

Galacta knight dragged Meta Knight.

'Your time will be over soon, my demon…' said the winged knight

When he arrived at a place, everywhere was blood; skulls and bodies who seems missing some parts. Someone with a weak stomach would fainted already.

Galacta Knight put Meta Knight on a steel table, then walked away and came back with a sting with a green glowing liquid. He pulled the sting very deep in Meta Knight's arm, even after doing so, Meta Knight didn't move an inch.

_Probably of his blood lost he will be __unconscious for __a long time_ thought Galacta Knight. Grinning behind his mask.

_Your time is over, Meta Knight._

POYO! Kirby was sad. No one knew where Meta Knight did go. Even the smart girl Fumu can't find something that could help to find him. Blade and Sword were still busy with investigating. Bun was playing dectective with Lalala and Lololo. He and the twins were discussing where could have been.

Kirby was depressed. Because of him Meta Knight was taken away.. he had a mental discussion in his head

_Why am I so weak? _

_It's all your fault Kirby, if you weren't here, this would never happened!_

Nononono! Kirby wouldn't think like that! He is going to bring Meta Knight back again! The question is how.

'Sheesh, your majesty; do I really have to do all this work?'

'Escargoon you shithead, ofcourse you have to! I am the king and I wont repair the castle.. The task is yours!'

Kirby watched how those two friends were bickering, and suddenly:

An idea was formed.

Fumu frowned; how did Meta Knight disappear so fast? Of course he could have fly away with this terrifying wings, but if so in that condition of the blood loss he couldn't have come far.

Fumu hoped he was okay.

But she can be wrong too..

**CLIFFFFFFFFFF HWAHAHAHAHWHAIEHAWIOEAWHEIOA WHEIOAHAIOHAWIOAHWAAWHA**

**Im too evil!**

**Ooooh Meta's taken away by evil (?) Galacta Knight!**

**But after all: what does his dreams have a meaning? Is there a_ reason_ behind it?**

**Notice some things: Nightmare is been defeated for 3 years, Kirby does still have trouble with talking, because he is still young.**

**Better reason: 'coz I love his ''poyo's'' xD**

**By the way, i haven't watched anything with the anime. I love Fumu, Kirby and Meta knight.  
**

**I never completed kirby games, so i never fighted with Galacta Knight. But i read some stories of him and why not include him to? He look awesome to and i love his character!  
**

**ENOUGH HINTZZZ**

**;3**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chappie! **

**Guess what, its my most long chappie. Even its not long haha XD  
Whew, that was not funny ;o  
**

Sword and Blade stood on the roof, the place where Galacta Knight and Meta Knight went fighting, the place where Meta Knight disappeared.

'Blade, you remembered what Sir said about 'the space visitor?' said Sword facing green armored knight.

'Yeah one night he wanted to share that story with us, huh?' said Blade, as the memory began to replay in both of knight's head.

_'Sword and Blade, I need to talk with you about something.' Meta Knight stood on his favorite place; the balcony, the perfect place to watch stars._

_'What is it sir?' said Sword. 'Is something wrong, my lord?' said Blade._

_Meta knight gazed at the sea of Dreamland, which was a stunning sight . 'One day, a unwelcomed visitor will arrive on this planet. I'm sure of that.'_

_'Who is it then, my lord?'_

_'Someone I need to settle with, someone who.. Meta knight voice trailed off, he hold his cape more firmer 'did the unforgivable things..'_

_Sword and Blade looked at each other._

_'If I ever disappear from here, please take remain here, take care of everyone. Don't go after me.' even that sound harsh, his voice was still soft and calm.  
_

_'But sir, we won't leave your side!'_

_'Like I said, it's something I need to settle and its none of your concern.' Meta knight raised his voice 'You guys stay here, it's an order, Sword and Blade.' _

'Sir said it was none of our concern, but hell of course it is!' Blade looked at her twin, Sword. 'We don't help if we don't do anything! I won't let him die, I want to fight alongside with him!'

'I agree with you, Blade' nodded Sword. 'You already said the words from my mouth.'

- somewhere in castle

Kirby ran to Meta Knight's room. Even it's not what someone should do but in this situation Kirby has no choice.

He ran to Meta Knight's writing desk, searching wildly in la's, bookcase, below his candy pot, nope not here. Finally he found something in a box something that he needed, perfect!

Now how does this thing work…?

- Lab

Galacta Knight looked at Meta Knight. It won't take long anymore. Soon everything will be his. He glanced over Galactia, the sword of Meta Knight, Galacta Knight smile grew wide_. Useless sword, however.. maybe he could make fun of it_. Galacta Knight was very well aware what his sword could do, maybe even more then Meta Knight does.

''Let's play a game , habitants of Popstar.'' hissed Galacta Knight. He took his lance and use his powers to cut in the air leaving some pinkish glow behind, and some second later a small lanky portal opened. He took Galactia from unconscious navy-blue knight through the portal, and the sword flew toward Dreamland.

-Outside of Dedede's castle.

Fumu who was deep in thought, but frustrated because she couldn't find any way or possibilities to find Meta Knight. Fumu sighed, she never felt this unhappy. Unable to help Kirby who was gloomy all the time and everyone else. Kirby really saw Meta Knight as his mentor, his father-figure, she couldn't help but wonder. Perhaps they are really related after all…

'Sis!' said Bun 'Fumu-sama' and so twins Lololo and Lalala were also here. Fumu looked at Bun and the twins, as she felt some hope sparkle deep inside of her. Maybe Bun and two half-demons found something helpful. 'Sis! Come with us to the castle!' shouted Bun.

'_I'm coming!'_

_-Meta Knight's Room.  
_

Kirby found a device, with this device he might be able to connect with Joe and Silica. He tried but no avail, then he remembered something. Meta Knight used to show him some time ago how to use this thing. It wasn't that hard but you need to push some buttons and codes. Kirby smiled and silently thank Meta Knight for teaching him that. It might be useful for later.

_Poyo, we'll definitely save you Meda Kni!'_

**CLIFF! ;3**

**~DUNDUNDUN…? What is Galacta Knight planning?**


	7. Chapter 7

OK OK.. I was lazy, friends family, school and school stuffs.. and more lame excuses like that..

But I am excited to write again now, sorry if there's some stupid grammatical/spelling mistakes but don't be afraid to report em! I'll learn from that :)

More importantly; enjoy!

FAR far.. away from Pop Star , two mighty demon hunters are fighting the remaining demon beast, their task was to make sure that every planet will be safe from danger. They were also still very young, but that didn't matter, they are willing to fight for freedom , peace and such important things that must be protected.

When they were sure the habitants of a planet were demon beast free, they'll leave of the planet and are traveling for more adventures. Food was never the problem though, the people were so thankful they always give a bunch of food, that will be enough for some months. Thanks to technology of Star Warriors, their ships will lead automatically to a planet with demon beasts, their next goal.

At the moment they were in their simple but fast ship.

'Joe?'

A spiky haired blond boy turned to the person who called his name. Silica, his fight partner , is looking confused to him.

'Joe, Our device.. I am getting some calls,' she said while shaking the device 'But I don't recognize the caller. Maybe you can take a look at it?'

'What am I supposed to do? You are the genius here! Hell, I don't know how to fix an engine..!' Joe stamped his foot on the metallic ground, he gazed at the stars, then he turned again to Silica. 'Gimme here..'

Fumu was astonished

Bun and the two a half demons who led her to the castle, was all staring to the mighty and the legendary sword; Galaxia.

_What in the world does this mean? _

'Sis, isn't this Meta Knight sword..?' said Bun in a shaky voice. 'If I remember correctly, you will get seriously hurt if you touch it….!' Lololo and Lalala nodded.

Fumu gazed at the golden sword for a while and replied slowly; 'The question is, why is it here?'

Bun, Fumu and the twins heard some loud voices, and noticed it was the King of Dreamland and his assistance is getting closer, they were discussing about something and they were too busy to notice what's going on.

Bun sighed and said: 'Oh man, trouble really like us, huh?'

Fumu is worried, what happened to Meta Knight? Suddenly, some words rushed in her mind:

_'Meta Knight, There's no 'us' only you. I need you in my plans. Let's say if you are willing to work with me, I won't blow up this castle and I won't kill anyone. Sounds fair huh?'_

Now she was more worried than she ever had been. Why do she care so much about that demon beast? She was not too sure if he's a demon beast though, but his wings, it was so obvious! Why did she care so much about him? A demon bea-

More words rushed to her head:

_Fumu watched the whole fight, she can tell they weren't giving them all. But the most shocking thing was Meta Knight's wings. Now she maybe knows why he acted so mysteriously, was he afraid to show his true colors? That he was a demon? Even so, Fumu wasn't angry; Meta Knight saved them all. If he wanted to kill Kirby like Nightmare wanted, he would already done so. But he never did.._

She was ashamed of herself, thinking such rude things about him. The knight a lot of things for us all, he did so much to safe the universe, it's such a shame she still didn't thanked him even after three years.

'Ey Escargoon, look over 'ere!, what's that?!'

Great, more trouble indeed.

Kirby was so frustrated! If he had any hair he would already pulled them out. Kirby knew he is contacting with Joe and Silica, but he don't know how to send right messages, the device is so damn complicated, all those 'codes'! He's pretty sure Joe and Silica is giving weird looks at their own communication device, imaging about it made Kirby chuckle a little. But this is serious. His head jerked up when he heard knocking. He turned to the door.

_Who would to enter Meta Knight's room? Or better; why would they knock? Isn't the news, that Meta Knight is gone, spreading to anyone?'_

Without answering to the knocking , two figures are entering the room.

'I guess, knocking has become an old-fashioned habit of ours.' Kirby recognized the voice; Blade, and Sword!

'Hey Kirby!' said a surprised Sword. 'What are you doing he-, oh are you trying to…?'

'Po- Silia, Joe, contat, contat!' (Silicia, Joe, contact contact!) Kirby brabbled, waving his short paws like crazy. 'Neewd hewlp, Silia, Joe!' Sword and Blade glanced to each other, and then nodded.

'Okay, we'll help you out, Kirby. All for our lord, right?' Under their mask, they smiled.

Kirby smiled brightly. 'Poyo, safe Meta Kni!'

There was only pain, darkness, and blood. So much innocent blood was shed on this unknown planet. There was no light, everything was going to hell. Meta Knight felt so alone and lost, but he kept still walking in the pouring rain. His eyes are dull, and you can tell he could lose consciousness every moment.

Pain in his right arm, make him feel more shaky, and his legs became more numb.

_Where am I?_

Everything was so terribly blurry, he couldn't remember what happened the last days, but his memory is slowly crawling back into his mind. Not from last days, but from very long time ago. Meta knight gasped. This is not possible!

This was his **home** planet, Ameltheana.

_How..? _

Suddenly, in his surrounding purple flames were spreading, as if this can be become more worse. Meta Knight cringed in pain; _damn_, his right arm is hurting so much now, he could hardly move. But he had to! The flames became so close, it was so hot.

_Is this the end?_ Will he die in his home planet? But that was not possible, his home planet was destroyed by Nightmares years ago! His planet, where he did live with his Mom and dad, vaguely he remember that he had also a little brother, together!

One thing he was sure of; his little brother was safe, his star ship was working perfectly and escaped fast from this planet, however Meta's was not, there was never a star ship for him, mom tried to make one but nevertheless, he'll sacrifice anything for his little brother even his life. He closed his eyes and the heat became less painful…. Is this how dying feels? No the flames were gone, he saw a puffball with a mask. He blinked again. 'W-who are you?'

'What are you doing here, my son? Take my hand, we'll need to meet his Highness.' Meta knight opened his eyes again, his eyes less blurry, saw a white hand, and when he looking up he saw red dangerous eyes.

_Galacta Knight?! _

_No.. His dad would never kill his mom, why does he serve Nightmare? Meta knew about the dark mage called Nightmare, everyone who was a star warrior just instinctually knew that._

_Why?!_

He couldn't move, not with his terribly wounded arm and his legs were probably wounded too. Those abnormal flames surely damaged his body a lot, he could only glare with full hatred at his father who killed his mom! Cursing mentally himself that he shouldn't be so weak, he was being dragged away by his own father.

'We'll leave this bloody planet, but it doesn't matter, you will have a better home at the Nightmare's enterprises.' He said with a cold voice. When the puffballs entered the ship of the winged knight, Galacta knight put Meta knight down on the floor.

Meta Knight coughed some blood out of his mouth, which was unseen because he was –thankfully- wearing his mask, he was too wounded to struggle. Even if he struggled and somehow would escape, it was hopeless. His planet isn't a place to life anymore even the flames are gone, there was nothing. He closed his eyes and prayed in his head, that his little brother would find somehow a peacefully place. He slowly opened his eyes again, and glared at the puffball who killed his mother.

'Why did you destroy your own home planet and mom…?' Meta knight was surprised that his voice was so full of anger, but not powerful.

No answer came.

Again, full of anger: 'WHY, answer you BASTAR-' he never could finish his words, because he was being strangled by Galacta Knight's powerful sword.

'Silence, you don't need answers. So pretty soon, you won't remember anything of your family, they are unnecessary and they are your own weaknesses. You don't need them.'

Meta's eyes widened, now he remembered where this memory came from! His dream, it was his past! He was never a demon beast of Nightmare, he never wanted to! He had a family, mom and his little brother…

_Kirby?_

Galacta Knight noticed Meta Knight was horribly trembling, he smiled under his mask.  
Seems his liquid, which he infected Meta Knight with it, is working. His dreams will become in a terrible nightmare, but the aim is to make Meta Knight out of control, so he would be unstoppable, a monster. He know about his son's powers, probably even more than Meta Knight does, he also knew Meta Knight had some blood of the high emperor, mostly that is the biggest dreams of every demon beast. Possibly with that power, he could revive Nightmare.

Galacta knight laughed insanely.

He want to see the world **burn.**

GHEEHE, INSANE ME. I just love to write about insane people, so guess im a little unstable too. xD Next chappie more action!

Review please? I really want to know how you people think about the story ;) I already planned this out, but sometimes yeah we all need motivation I think.. ^^

IM OFF! -


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**_A merry christmas and a happy new year everyone! ;-)_**

**_I noticed I really need to do some editing with some chapters, but that's not reaaaally important right now… there's a new chappie, enjoy!_**

'Of course we are coming! Since our job is to drive the evil away, its no problem anyway' said Silivia cheerfully.

Kirby Sword and Blade smiled, obviously happy that the help is coming. Sword put his hand on Kirby shoulder and said

'If they are coming, we are sure we'll find Sir Meta Knight!'

'Ey isn't that Meta Knight sword, zoi?!' Dedede watched the legendary sword rather curiously 'What's doin' here, doesn't the knight need a sword or what?'

'Err, sire didn't you hear the news?!' Dedede glanced Escargon 'Erm, sire your knight is gon-' WHACK! 'I dont care - zoi! I want to know why the sword is 'ere!'

Bun and Fumu face palmed, while Lololo and Lalala looked at each other. They were watching two bickering about nothing until it started to rain. 'Eek! Let's go inside,' said Bun carefully 'But what about Galaxia?'

That was a good question, but they couldn't touch the sword because that will probably cost their life.

'I know! If we hurry up we'll bump into Kirby and ermmm.. ask him to carry Galaxia inside!' said Bun rather enthousiastic, kinda happy that he found a solution. The siblings agreed and they all started to search Kirby.

'Hey Joe, what's that all about? Did you catch some words from the communication device?' Silicia watched her friend working. Even Joe couldn't fix an engine, he's an amazing pilot.

Joe was controlling the ship and didn't notice that his company was talking to him, he was too concentrated on the controllers. The pointy eared boy jerked up when his company came with a loud voice 'JOE! what did they say?! , why did we have to come to Popstar?' said unpatient Silicia '~Man , you're sure slow, be sure you check your ears sometimes..'

'Shut up! I didn't catch that much, ' Joe paused to remember what Sword and Blade said even the sound intensity was very low 'I think it they have a problem, a serious one..'

This made Silica shudder; 'Do you mean... 'that' was from last week?'

'What do you mean - that ?' Joe turned to his friend

'Well, we've found some weird radiation and I think it was a very powerful but evil power. When I tried to check it, I couldn't believe my eyes it was kind of power... but hard to believe its only from ONE person!'

'So?' Joe turned back to the controllers again

'Do you know what it means?'

No answer came, meaning he hadn't a slightest idea.

'When I was very little, my mother used to tell some tales. Kind of amazing I can remember some of it!' Joe looked at Silica, his eyes showing carelessness - muttering some words like 'praising yourself..' ignored him and Silicia continues

'She told me once that there was a very powerful star warrior. Well, the MOST powerful warrior in the whole universe!' Joe eyes widen a little and turned back to attention, 'No kidding here,' Silicia smiled a little and closed her eyes,

_**Mom, before you go leave again... Can you pwease, pweaaaase tell me a story?**_

_**Garlude looked at her daughter, her beautiful lavander eyes made her mother instinct disquiet.**_

_**'All right, I'll tell you a story' getting a cheerful responde from her daughter 'But after that, you have to sleep!' said Garlude with a strict voice. **_

**_The small Silicia nodded._**

**There was once a very powerful warrior, he was the pride of Galactic Star Army. He defended a lot of planet, and defeated many demon beasts. His name was Galacta Knight. It was like nobody could stop him, even Nightmare started to fear of him. Thanks to him, the GSA was rising and rising and slowly winning the war however,**

**_Garlude paused a moment, for more dramatic effect. Silicia was looking at her mother, pleading her to continue the story_**

**The mighty warrior has one weak point; his hunger for power. Nightmare noticed this, and somehow he contacted with Galacta Knight. Trying to convince him to join his dark army. **

_**Her daughter interrupted. 'I know where this story end, at the end Galacti became evil right?'**_

**_Garlude laughed softly. 'Unfortunatly yes, but smart girls need to sleep early!' _****  
****_Silicia looked horrified 'So I need to become dumb, so I can stay up late?!' Garluda kissed on her fore head. 'Of course not silly, but you really need sleep now.'_**

**_'No! I want to hear how this story ends, please mom?' Garlude sighed _**

**_'At the very end, he didn't die but he became sealed because his hunger of power is evil, and evil people need to be punished until they learned their lesson.' in a very fast telling manner 'Now, sleep darling.'_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

'Sound like a silly story to me, what's your point in telling that?' said Joe- but again his poor ears getting numerous hard sound

'I was getting here, don't interrupt me Joe!' she said angrily - still her eyes closed.

**A very soft voice reached Garlude ears. 'Mom...? Can you see when people are evil or not..?'**

**'Hmm, that's a good question. I'll answer but then you will..'**

**'Sleep! Sleep! I promise, I wont be stubborn anymore!' Garlude pulled the blanket to keep her daughter warm. 'Bad people have mostly evil aura, evil powers. Here in GSA technology you have some devices to catch that ****energy radiation****, it's very handy when you need to find demon beasts.**

**'Wow, when I become bigger I wanna join 'em! Defeat those bad guys sound so exciting...' wanted to finish her sentence but Silica has fallen asleep. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Damn, I wish I could ask more questions if she were here.' said Silica, slowly opening her a very little teared eyes.

Joe could hear some sadness in her voice. 'I'm very sorry, Silica but I still don't get it what your point is in telling your story.' he tried to said in very rare but a soft voice.

'Think Joe! I found such.. such.. amazing power but so .. very evil.. and it's one person... I could find some trace of a star-warrior powers too, but mostly demon's!' Silicia said slowly ... 'But I hope I am wrong, I hope he's just still sealed... I hope it's not him..'

'Ha, I hope it was just a stupid fake story to scare childrens or somethin'.' Joe laughed hard of his own joke.

Silica scowled at Joe, disappointed that he didn't take her serious but nevertheless she hoped he was right.

Traveling to Popstar would take about 2 hours, the fighters were lucky that they already was close.

Fumu, Bun and the twins shared their story with Sword blade and Kirby. It takes couple of times before they believed that Meta Knight's legendary sword was just lying outside the castle.

Already on their way to the sword location Blade suddingly asked a question -

'Are you sure you didn't have something in your eyes?' he said, getting an irritated response from Fumu 'No, we are sure! What makes you think so anyway?' Fumu glanced at Blade but focused her way back. A small silence until Sword broke it again 'Well simple , it's a sign that Meta Knight can't fight and.' not wanting to talk anymore about it further.

Suprisingly Kirby was the one who break the silence again- 'Meta not dead poyo, I still can sense kni!' Everyone knew that the word 'Kni' was referring to Meta Knight but it was kind of suprising because did Kirby somehow have developed a sixth sense because Meta Knight was a star warrior or a demon beast?

'Here it is, the Galaxia..' said Fumu, satifisied because she could prove that the sword of Meta Knight really was here. Galaxia was just lying here, less shining than it normally should be. Probably because it has lost his owner or the range is just to far away. Fumu gave Kirby a soft push on his back, motivate him to take the sword. Kirby picked it up and the sword suddenly get his old shiny form back, and Kirby noticed something-

Confused, Kirby asked 'Galac-tia?' While the group tried to hear what Kirby said a loud thunder made them a bit startled and they all moved back to castle, except Fumu.

'Kirby, are you coming too? If you stay here, you'll catch a cold!'

Kirby wasn't reacting, it was like he was in a trance - staring blankly to the golden sword. Fumu ran to Kirby 'Kirby if you don-!' a loud thunder interrupted her sentence

While the others were gone, Fumu and Kirby were just standing in the cold rain, Fumu's clothes getting all wet, made her shiver and she didn't like it. But she couldn't say anything.. because Kirby wasn't affected, he didn't react to anything. He was still holding his sword in his hands, and his blank eyes is staring to Galaxia. This concerned Fumu, what in the world is happening, why don't Kirby listen to her? His eyes was suddenly so empty, his mind was somewhere else.

Fumu's eyes shifted when she heard a loud voice - probably of a landing ship. And the second sounds were of armors clattering, Sword and Blade!

Sword and Blade were running to Fumu. Panting a little Sword said 'Fumu, we needed to tell you - we've called help, so as you can see the landing ship - Silica and Joe will assist us with this whole mess!' Sword offered Fumu a hand 'Come inside, what are you waiting here for?' Fumu looked at Sword 'I'm not waiting! I want to get Kirby inside aswell, but he doesn't react to anything.. like .. like he's hypnotized or something!' Sword didn't say anthing and looked over Kirby.

'I know the answer, why he act like _this_. Fumu.' answered a feminine voice.

Fumu turned and looked at Joe and Silicia, she was really happy that they came. 'Let's carry Kirby inside,' said Silica. Fumu wanted to say something but it seems the pair has found solution to drag Kirby inside. Doing daily demon beasts hunting makes them physically strong. Kirby is just light like feather for Joe who was just lifting Kirby in his arms , Fumu couldn't stop but admire their strength. _(Even Fumu could just carry Kirby in the anime if i remember correctly, but it has already been 3 years and Kirby is a potbelly! Nah jokin - he just... gained a lots weight ^.^)_

It was like watching a movie for Galacta Knight. Playing games with weakling is boring, however if they are in groups they could prove a challenge. He watched them with a glass orb, where he could follow every important moments. The winged knight is curious why the group is willing to rescue Meta Knight, and he want to see them figuring out how to reach this place.

He made it only possible because he gave Galaxia away, but if he didn't they never could reach this place.

After all, a game need to be interesing. So he will ... giving them some _hints.. _

Glancing over his son, Galacta's glowing red eyes showing no mercy.

Everything is according to his plan.

Hoshi No Kaabii gang was here in the knight's room, only one member Meta Knight was missing.

'Everyone listen, we might know where Meta Knight is.'

**Yosh! (; Writing in 3 hours, sorry if there's any mistakes. I'm really tired *yawn!***

**But there's some points I want to share you all:**

**Yes, Meta Knight is still unconscious, meaning he's walking into the plans of Galacta Knight. You'll find out why soon enough.**

**They are dragging Kirby inside the castle, Kirby is well.. not 100% down to earth as you can see.. *lol* but you'll also find out why he's acting strange.**

**I dont know exactly how long this will be, but I think about 3-4 chapters.**

**If there's any things that confuse you, please PM or review me , dont be afraid. I love to talk :) Please keep in your mind that this my first fanfic (my very first story and the only one :O) so please don't be too harsh. But yeah, a human need to learn from their errors so be honest :P *arraharharhghghgh just talk man*  
**

**Thank you very much!  
**

**(^o^) Kirby Hug!  
**

**Fourletters, off!  
**


End file.
